A life of a rogue
by Sheep4432
Summary: Red's life is easygoing till she realizes some cats don't want her around.Her brother's betrayals to their kin she will never forget.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**  
Eclipse curled up in a tight ball. The pain in her stomach was too much to handle. A rainstorm was pounding on the roof. Finally, she got up and nosed open the doors of the red house folk place she was staying in. She padded outside and slept underneath a huge tree.

In the morning, the sun was bright and shiny, no sign of the rainstorm last night. Eclipse got up and started cleaning herself. She dragged herself back to the red house folk place. Lazily, she stabbed a stray mouse and gobbled it up in three bites. A painful sensation from her stomach made her howl in pain. She dropped to the floor and quickly nipped her stomach. A ball of wet fur slid out. Two more came along.


	2. Kits

** Kits **

Red leaped into the air her paws grabbed air as she reached for a butterfly. Her mother sat over in the corner of the red twoleg place they were staying in. _Red twoleg place_. **Red**. That was what she was named after. Her brothers Dust and Blaze were too busy play-fighting to notice her. Dust was named after his sandy-coat and Blaze was named after his father. Her mother had the same fiery pelt as her. She looked over at Eclipse. _She looks sad_. She didn't ponder that thought as she leaped into the air again and reached for the beautiful butterfly. Again,she grabbed empty air. _Darn i_t. Bored, she sat on top of a haystack near where her brothers were fighting.

"You fight like a kit."Dust taunted.

"That's because I am one !"Blaze meowed,swiping at Dust's ear.

"Then, you fight like a girl !"Dust taunted again,rolling under Blaze.

Red growled and leaped at Dust. She cuffed his ear with sheathed claws. Then, stalked off with her tail held high. "Mama! Dust hurt me." Blaze whined. "You're a warrior get it together." She mewed. Red pushed open the doors of the twoleg place. The world outside was beautiful. She rolled around in the dewy grass. "Red" Mama called. "Coming!" She raced into the twoleg place happily. "

"You're now old enough to eat food." Mama told us, dropping a scrawny mouse. Red took a tiny bite. "It's delicious!" She mewed, eating more. Soon, all of them enjoyed food. "I can't hunt for every one of you."Mama told us. "I can hunt!" Red volunteered. "But-" She started. "I'm the oldest, Mama." Red reasoned. "I'll show you how to hunt tomorrow then." Mama mewed.


	3. Traitor

**Traitor**

Red got out of bed quickly. She sniffed the air to practice. _MAMA!_ She suddenly raced around the barn in a frenzy. GROWL! Red looked around. A fox was sitting near the haystack where Mama used to sleep. Mama was bleeding on the ground in front of the fox._ I'm the oldest. I'll have to lead my brothers_, she thought. She gulped and backed off. Racing around the corner of the stacks at breakneck speed she reached her brothers. Red nudged each of them gently to cause no alarm. Dust yawned and mewed loudly, "Stop nudging me!" She glared at him and looked behind her. _I need a lie_, Red thought. "Blaze. Dust. Come with me. Mama's hurt and wants to see you." She mewed, biting her lip. They were both wide awake. They sneaked out of the red housefolk place, then raced to the forest ahead. "Help! I'm stuck!" Blaze mewed, struggling from under the fence. Grumbling, she mewed to Dust, "Run straight into the forest and don't look back. Don't worry I'll find you." Dust nodded and raced to the forest, as fast as he can. "Ok, Blaze. I'll get you out of here." She mewed, turning to him. She grabbed him and tugged at his tail. He shrieked in pain. She tugged some more and he popped out. "Come with me!" She mewed again.

She raced side by side with Blaze. When they reached the forest, she sniffed around for Dust. She ran with Blaze, with her nose to the ground. "Red." Blaze mewed, scared. It should have scared her, but she was too busy. "Blaze, be quiet."She snapped. He flinched, then kept following her.

"Red." He mewed again, urgently. "What?"She asked, lifting her head. She bit her lip as she stared at the cat rogues. "What are you doing in my territory?" A bulky brown tabby mewed. "We didn't know this was yours." She mewed, backing away. "Now,"He unsheathed his claws."Get out!"He growled, snapping his teeth. A spot of dusty fur caught her eye. "Dust?" She mewed, not daring to believe it. "My name's not Dust." Dust mewed, baring his teeth. "Dust!"She exclaimed. "My name is Fang. Dust was my kit name." Fang mewed. "You can't just change your name like that!" Red exclaimed. "Blaze, come join me, you can change your name as well." Fang turned to Blaze." You can join as well, but you don't fight."Fang mewed, turning to Red. She glared at him and spat, "Traitor!" She turned to Blaze, "Come." He nodded and they raced away.


	4. Survivors

**Survivor**

Red clawed the ground in distress. "That traitor, Dust." She mewed, angrily. She paced back and forth in their temporary home. It was a hollow bush. It was small compared to the housefolk place they stayed at. "He did what's right for him." Blaze muttered. "What did you say?" She growled at him. "Nothing." He mewed, quickly. Red glared at him some more. "I'm going to go off and hunt." He mewed, meekly. Blaze raced away. She growled and sat down. The small room had sharp tiny branches that hurt them a few times. The ground was littered with clean and stale moss. The smell of the bush was mud, because they didn't want anybody to notice. The ground had a few bones and small amounts of prey to save for leaf-bare.

She sighed and padded out the bush. Looking right and left quickly, she kicked some dead leaves in front of the bush and padded out to search for prey. She sniffed, trying to separate the stale scents to the fresh scents. The freshest scent was a mouse. She stalked towards it, she brushed her paws against the leaves and snaked her tail against them. Red leaped at the scrawny mouse and slammed her paws against it's neck, killing it. In triumph, she dedicated it to her mother's spirit. Then, she snatched it and padded towards "home".

"where were you?" Blaze asked, desperately. "I went hunting." She grumbled, dropping the mouse on their makeshift fresh-kill pile. "Have you heard from Dust yet?" I asked him. "I smelled his scent once, and his groups." Blaze answered, clawing together a bed of moss. "He's such a traitor." She muttered, settling down in her bed. "He was never fair." Blaze agreed. "Why?" She asked, the non-visible stars. She sighed and then layed down and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that followed.

_The void that stood before her looked deadly. A sandy colored tom stood in front of her. "Dust!" She screamed, in slow motion. He turned to her. His eyes were not soft, like when he was a kit, they were deadly amber. An orange tabby was next to her. "Blaze?" She asked. "He's a traitor." He answered. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes were glowing green. Dust stood in front of the void. He lifted his paw and looked behind him. He glared at us and mewed, "My name is Fang and it will always be Fang. Don't you dare call me Dust ever again!" She stared at him like he was crazy. The black void caught her attention. A bulky, brown tabby was trying to claw his way from the pit and to Dust. Fang smiled at Red, and then stepped into the void. "Fang!" She exclaimed, with wide eyes._

Red scrambled from her bed. The moss around her was scattered and shredded. Blaze sat up from his bed as well. "Did you have the same dream?" He asked, his expression grim. I nodded, and he sighed, a deep mature sigh.


	5. Cobra and Lilac

**Sorry, about the third-person and first-person changes, so this one will be Red's POV-Sheep4432**

**Cobra and Lilac**

I got up and breathed in the smell of the disgusting mud of the bush. _Morning duties_. I sighed, and stretched from my moss bed._ Moss changing time_. I rolled all the stale moss together and tucked one ball under my chin and grabbed another in my teeth. I padded out the bush. Blaze was waiting for me. A shrew hung from his jaws. He looked angry. I nodded my head and left.

The dropped moss looked like a waste, so I buried it to decompose. Running back to Blaze a thought occurred to me. _How long have we've been like this?_ She counted the moons she's seen, and grimaced as she noticed she was six moons old now.

"6 moons, Blaze." I mewed to him. "5 moons for me." He agreed. "We should leave soon, before Dust and his gang finds us." I mewed. "We should." He nodded, then he pushed the half-eaten shrew to me. I gobbled it up, hungrily. When, I was eating, Blaze sat in front of me. His gaze was looking at something. "What are you thinking?" I asked him. He stared at me for a second. "What are you thinking?" I asked again. He blinked and seemed to disappear from a trance. "Nothing." He answered, walking away.

I tilted my head in confusion. His orange tail was almost gone, when I looked to the forest. I smiled, slyly and raced to the forest where he was. Blaze kept on looking back for some reason. Totally confused, I leaped onto a tree and started leaping trees. Another cat, hit my senses. Alert, I noticed he stopped at a base of a rock ledge. He kept looking around for some reason.

"Blaze! You came!" Another cat exclaimed. She was a calico cat with aqua eyes. "Lilac" He exclaimed,racing towards her. I flinched. How could his be happening? "Disgusting, eh?" A deep voice sounded next to me. I turned my head to look at him. He was a light gray tabby w/ aqua eyes. My eyes widened and I almost fell out of the tree. "Don't be that scared." He mewed, gently. He nodded to Lilac on the ground, and mewed, "That's my sister." My eyes widened even more. "He's my brother." I mewed.

"Oh." he mewed, and kept on staring at the pair. Then, he turned to me, "Name's Cobra, pleased to meet you." "Name's Red." I mewed, quietly. "I have a feeling we're going to meet again soon." he mewed, then left.


	6. On the Run

How do you like the mystery cat that I send at you last time, eh?-Sheep4432

BTW: Dust or Fang's POV

On the run

"Help! I'm stuck!" Blaze mewed, struggling from under the fence. Grumbling, Red mewed to me, "Run straight into the forest and don't look back. Don't worry I'll find you." I nodded and raced to the forest. Mama! Not focusing I bumped into a cat. "I'm sorry." I mewed , quickly. "Hello there, young one." the cat mewed. "Hi." I greeted. The cat was a bulky brown tabby tom with copper eyes. "You lost, again?" The cat asked. "No, Copper." I answered.

"Then, you've come to join us, then?" Copper asked. "Fang." Copper's companion mewed. I stared at his companion. Silver. Silver was a light gray tabby with aqua eyes. " Yes. I have." I answered, lifting my head.

A commotion came from the bushes. Red's head was on the ground, sniffing for his scent. I hid behind Copper, guiltily. Blaze was following her. He muttered something to Red and she snapped back. He muttered something again and she lifted her head.

"Now,"Copper unsheathed his claws."Get out!"He growled, snapping his teeth. _That was scary. Red will hold her ground, though. She's headstrong_. "Dust?" She asked. _May as well_. I stepped out of Copper's shadow. "My name's not Dust." I answered. "Dust!" Red exclaimed, happily. "My name is Fang. Dust was my kit name." I mewed, glaring. "You can't just change your name like that!" Red exclaimed. "Blaze, come join me, you can change your name as well." I turned to Blaze." You can join as well, but you don't fight."I mewed, turning to Red. She glared at me and spat, "Traitor!" I flinched. She turned to Blaze, "Come." He nodded and they raced away. _My siblings_, I thought sadly.


	7. Left

**Sorry, that it took so long, didn't feel like in the writing mood-Sheep4432**

**Left**

Red sat in front of their bush home. Blaze walked right past her. She followed inside. Later, she thought. The bush was warm and cozy, but the two siblings made the place feel cold. Red slept as far away to Blaze. Blaze did the same. Red was awake, as she heard the rustling of the moss, and Blaze walked outside. Her eyes glinted, slyly.

She waited until he was almost gone. Red followed his trail, like last time. She met Cobra at Lilac's and Blaze's meeting place. She glared at the pair and whispered to Cobra, "I'm going to mess it up." Cobra nodded and crouched.

Red and Cobra leaped down the trunk, side by side. "Red!" Blaze exclaimed. "Cobra!" Lilac exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Blaze asked. I glared at him and answered, "Why?" He replied, "I _love_ her." She glared at him. He flinched. "You didn't tell me!" Red exclaimed. "I thought-" He stuttered. "Why?" She interrupted, and stomped off.

Blaze followed her. "I thought you wouldn't like her." He replied. "You shouldn't have snuck out!" She exclaimed They walked in silence. "I'm leaving." She said, suddenly. Blaze followed her into their bush home. She sat across from him.

"I don't want to be caught up in your romance or Fang's violence, or either of your betrayals. I'm leaving." She mewed, stubbornly. Blaze nodded, sadly. "Goodbye!" She exclaimed, and walked out of the bush. Blaze walked back into the forest and to Lilac.

Red saw a flash of gray fur. "Cobra?" She asked. Cobra jumped down from a tree. "Who's Cobra?" He asked. A copper tabby walked out of the bushes, the same one from before. "Where's Fang?" She asked, boldly. Fang walked out of a bush. He grew.

His sandy fur was licked clean and his amber eyes were distant and dark. He wasn't the playful Dust she knew as kits. "I'm leaving." She mewed. "What do you think Fang?" The copper tabby asked Fang. Fang sneered and replied, "I think there should be a little scar to remind her not to come back." The copper tabby nodded and stepped towards her.

"Cobra!" She exclaimed. The silver tabby just sat there. I'm by myself, as always, she thought. Her small claws unsheathed. She crouched in a battle stance. She fluffed her fur and glared at the tabby straight in the eye. The copper tabby leaped toward her. She met him in mid-air.

Tackling, the 7 moon old cat with more experience was hard work. This was also her first fight. She wrestled him for a minute. She could feel her muscles growing weak. Fang scurried to her side and pushed her leg. She yelped and fell to the ground. The copper tabby was on her. She gulped and expected the worst. A yelp came from the copper tabby.

Cobra was on the tabby. The tabby wriggled and glared at Cobra. Red ran away. Fang followed her. She could tell that he was training hard. He leaped on her, and she kicked him off. Fang was flung off for a second. He raced after her.

Fang leaped at her for the second time. He successfully pinned her down. She wriggled, trying to escape. He sneered and raised a claw. It glinted in the sunlight. She gulped, waiting for it to come down. Red heard a yelp and a flash of gray fur.

Cobra was pinning down Fang. "Run." He mewed, releasing the small cat. Cobra was by her side in an instant. "Let's go." Cobra mewed. She nodded and they ran away, together.


End file.
